The Call: Part 3
by Professor Panic
Summary: The shocking finale! With Terra in tow, Blood speeds towards R'lyeah with the Titans and Slade in hot pursuit. The stars are almost right, old loves are re-affirmed, and in the end one hero will make the ultimate sacrifice to save the world from madness.
1. Interlude: 'In Sleep of Death'

Author's Note: Long time, no see. 'Sup all, and welcome to 'The Call: Part 3,' the explosive final chapter!

Sorry this has taken so long. I took my first vacation home in over a year, and I was having way too much fun to do much writing.

But I'm back, so let's get this ball rolling.

/

The Call: Part 3

/

Interlude  
'In Sleep of Death…'

/

Dead.

They were all dead.

And it was all her fault.

The blonde super-heroine, still in shock from the horror of the slaughter, stared impassively as the hooded figure moved amongst the bodies, checking here and there for some object he must have dropped in the scuffle. The waves lapped lazily at the shore of the impossible island, gallons of water disappearing into it's impossible angles. With a dis-interested grunt, the figure tossed an arm aside and continued his search. The limb struck the wall with a sickly WHACK and hit the ground. Clotted with blood as it was, she could still make out the flawless orange skin.

_Star…_

With what little strength she had, the girl turned her head and forced herself to look back at her captor. He was still sifting through the mounds of body parts, now muttering to himself. She could hardly even make it out. Something about a trophy?

"Ah ha!" He cried suddenly standing up straight and holding the found object over his head. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the 'trophy's' dead eye met hers. Blood matted the normally glowing white hair, and the surgically attached eye-patch had been torn away, but she still recognized his face.

_Slade…_

The hooded man laughed as he inspected his prize, shifting it from hand to hand before tying it to his belt and closing the robe around it.

She couldn't be silent anymore. She had to find the strength to speak. "Y…You…"

The hooded figure tilted his hidden face in her direction.

She was about to finish her sentence when another face came into view, this one belonging to yet another body on the floor. At first she thought it was simply another victim of the hooded man before her. Another victim of the man who called himself Brother Blood.

But the face she saw belonged to Blood himself.

Brother Blood lay amongst the bodies, dismembered like all the rest.

So, who was the hooded man before her?

As though to answer her question he turned to face her fully, and this time she did scream.

"GAR! NO!"

The face of her love grinned widely, the blood of their former team-mates still spattered on his face.

It was all coming back to her now. The Titans had arrived not long after the _Ramano's Revenge_. There had been a confrontation, and for a moment it appeared the Titans were going to win…

And then the blood had started to spray.

Gar had shifted into his Tyrannosaurus form and crushed Blood in a single bite, and before the Titans could celebrate their victory, he had turned on them. The sound of his blood-crazed roars had mixed with their death cries, their breaking bones, and the splash of their blood upon the rocks. Once the screaming had stopped, he'd returned to his normal form and donned Blood's robe for himself.

"Gar… _why_?" She whispered.

His smile grew. "They were all in the way, Terra. Not just Blood, but all of them. Now that they're gone, we can finally be together. Just us. Forever."

He reached out a palm and stroked her face and she pulled away too late. Blood streaked her face, filling her with almost as much revulsion as his touch had.

His smile faded into a snarl as he pulled Slade's head from the robes. "Why do you think I took this? I _know_, Terra. I know about all of it. Everything you did together…"

"No! He did it to _me_. I didn't want him to… at first…" She forced herself to look at him and swallowed the bile in her throat. "I love you, and only you."

His face changed again, this time to hope. "You do?"

Terra nodded and forced herself to embrace him. He returned the gesture, dropping the head with a THUD in the process.

"It doesn't matter anyway." She whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Because you were all too late."

Her words chilled him to the bone and he broke their contact to look into her eyes.

They closed sadly, and he knew she was telling the truth. Five minutes was all Blood had needed to force Terra to open the tomb.

He turned to look into the gaping cavern that had just materialized from the mist, it's arch so high up it was almost impossible to see, and heard the deep growl from within. It carried a foul odor of age and decay. His animal instincts flared and he caught the feeling in the air; triumph. He turned back to Terra and extended his hand to her, in a gesture of pleading.

He never saw the lightning fast tentacle that shot forth from the blackness.

It wrapped him tighter than any lover ever could and squeezed the life from him in an instant. Terra watched his dead eyes as they faded into the tomb, the tentacle pulling it back to whatever voracious mouth it served.

It was quiet for a moment… and then she heard it.

The deep, reverberating thump of massive foot-steps.

The smell grew stronger, and Terra tried to take her last breath of fresh, sea air. Alas, it was too late, and she gagged on the putrescence that flooded her nostrils. Doubled over, she took one last look at the pile of body parts that had once been her friends, allies, and enemies, then stood straight and looked into the tomb.

She had a fleeting glimpse of the mountain-sized _thing_ as it shambled wetly from it's rest, then surrendered her mind to total and all-consuming madness.

/

Terra's eyes flashed open and she sat up in bed, barely holding in the scream that tore through her, the final image of the dream burned into her retinas. As the shock subsided, she took deep breaths to calm herself.

The dream had been so damn real…

She suddenly felt very cold, and drew the blankets of her cot back around her shivering form. Since Blood had taken her off the drugs, he set up a mock-cabin for her in the cargo hold, complete with a bed, food, and water. Her wrists still felt sore from the ropes, but there was no permanent damage.

Just like there was no reason for Blood to still worry about her escaping. After all, they were somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Where was she going to go?

Her thoughts drifted back to Blood. He'd promised to reveal everything to her in the morning, and then left her to herself. Through the whole ordeal, he had been oddly… paternal towards her. It only made her fear him more.

The thoughts of Blood lead to thoughts of his revelation to her; that Star, not her, was the key to the Great Old Ones return. She thought of the others, charging after her… to rescue her… and all of them heading unknowingly towards their doom.

"Gar… I'm sorry." She whispered as sleep claimed her once more.

Dead.

They would all soon be dead.

And it would be all her fault.

/

Author's Note: I was looking for a way to start the story off right and why not a nightmare? If the details and dialogue seem a little sketchy, that was on purpose. It was a dream after all.

The next chapter is… MORE EXPOSITION! YAY!

Chapter 1: 'The Ballad of Brother Blood'

So until then, remember; a little review never hurt anybody.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ballad of Brother Blood

Author's Note: WOW! Sorry it took me so long to update. For those of my readers that don't know, I am in the military, and I've been quite busy recently. Trust me, I'll keep updating. I am NOT going to abandon this story. But I beg of you all, be patient. And keep reviewing. And spread the word!

Azlarok Tolkien: Well, who's to say that it won't come true?

Rob: Long stories are not always the best. You should know that.

Pyro: Just hang on to your sanity a little while longer. We're not even to R'lyeah yet.

/

Chapter 1

/

The Ballad of Brother Blood

/

Terra stared coldly at the robed, middle-aged man sitting across from her. The cup of tea he'd provided sat untouched before her, even as he sipped his own slowly, savoring the taste.

"So," he started, taking the cup from his lips. "You want to know everything, I suppose?"

Terra nodded slowly, then leaned forward to give him her undivided attention. "That would be nice."

Blood smiled widely. "Well, why not? After all, we have awhile before we reach our destination." He reclined in his seat and looked at the ceiling. With a final deep sigh, he began his story.

/

"I am not the first to hold the title of Brother Blood, but I will most likely be the last."

"The title?"

"Yes. I was born Sebastian Bloodworth in the small, almost non-existent country of Zandia. My father was the current leader of the Blood Church, and thus the holder of the title Brother Blood. It was the closest one could come to royalty in Zandia. The current Brother Blood establishes and enforces laws, creates policy, and so on. I was raised and educated to the foregone conclusion that I would be the next Brother Blood, and that I would inherit that title the same way all the previous Brother Bloods had."

"And how was that?"

"I would have to murder my father."

The look of shock on Terra's face made Blood chuckle. "Don't be so shocked. All churches and religions have practices that others find odd. In our case, the power that comes from being Brother Blood is so consuming, if we weren't killed then we would simply never give it up."

"And you think that justifies patricide?"

Blood shrugged. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my father was a bitter, cruel man who abused his power and tried to have me killed on my fifth birthday. I was, of course, saved by my uncle… in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, it was very hard to keep secrets from my father, with him being the ruler of the country and all, but my uncle was part of another order that were all very good at keeping secrets. After the assassination attempt, my uncle inducted me into the order for protection… and changed my life forever." Blood reached past his collar and pulled out a dime-sized silver amulet.

Emblazoned on it was the horrid and unmistakable visage of Cthulhu.

"Your uncle brought you into the cult."

Blood smiled gently, tucking the amulet back into his robes. "Cult is such an _ugly_ word, child. But, yes, I was inducted into the ranks of those who worship the Great Old Ones. They protected me from my father's wrath until the day of my eighteenth birthday. On that day, it was beyond them whether I would live or die. It was up to me, and me alone. So, on that beautiful Sunday morning, with the sun barely peeking over the mountains that shielded my home from the world… I beheaded my father in his sleep."

Terra couldn't hide her disgust in time. "You're a monster."

Blood chuckled. "Perhaps I am. Perhaps it would have been more honorable to awaken him first. But on that day, as I accepted the name of Brother Blood, the people of Zandia celebrated and heaped blessings upon my name. To them, their wicked ruler was gone, and a new, benevolent leader had risen… anointed in blood."

"So you were loved by your brainwashed citizens. What next?"

"Well, I had to take a wife. That was the first thing. Continue the blood-line, if you'll pardon the pun. My uncle, now my most trusted advisor, selected another member of the order's daughters for me. She was fair and beautiful… not at all unlike you."

Terra shuddered at the implication.

"We were wed, and from our union came a son; Bastion. Those were the happiest days of my life, child. Basking in the people's adoration, a beautiful, loving wife and child, serving a purpose and driving the land I loved onward to a glorious future… but nothing lasts forever."

"Your uncle?"

"You are a bright young woman, aren't you?" Blood chuckled darkly. "Yes, my uncle. He wished for me to use my now limitless powers to advance the cause of the Great Old Ones. He wanted our vast treasuries liquidated and used to sail expeditions for R'lyeah. He said I owed him my life, and when I refused to move as quickly as he wished, he threatened to take my son from me."

Blood closed his eyes, and Terra saw the slightest trace of an emotion cross his face. _Sorrow._

"He… they took my son on his eighth birthday and… brain-washed him. Made him think that his mother and I were imposters and had to be stopped. Before I had any idea of what was going on, my beloved wife had been stabbed to death by her own flesh and blood. And I…I…"

A lonely tear fell from Blood's eye.

Terra stared in disbelief. "What did you do?"

"I… I had no other choice. I did what I had to do. I killed my own child to save my country."

Terra couldn't hold back at this. She leapt to her feet, fists clenched in rage. "No! You killed him to save yourself!"

"_MIND YOUR TONGUE!" _Blood screamed in rage, his eyes flooding with red. A high speed wind filled the room, whipping debris every which way. Terra shielded her eyes as best she could. The wind was so strong that she found herself pushed against the wall. _"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I SUFFERED! HOW I STILL SUFFER!"_

At last, the wind died down, and Terra opened her eyes to gaze upon the once again sitting super-villain before her.

"No idea…." He muttered, breathing heavily, before clearing his throat. He gestured for her to resume seating, which she did, eying him cautiously. "I made them all suffer, you know. I knew all of their secret chambers and hideaways. I sought them all out and slaughtered them without mercy, one by one. Of course, I saved my uncle for last. I had him tortured to the brink of death and brought back over and over and over again over the course of the next ninety days. It was only when I finally allowed him to finish his journey to the next life that I realized the damage had been done; the chain had been broken. The Church of Blood would die with me."

"Boo-freaking-hoo." Terra spat.

Blood ignored her. "Disasters and plagues began to occur on a daily basis in my beloved home-land. The people begged me to help, but such things were, and are, beyond my control. They turned against me and rebelled. I had no choice but to flee my own country in disgrace. I found myself in the United States, and I was contacted by a very secretive group needing a… teacher… for one of their training facilities. And that is how I became the Head-Master of the H.I.V.E. Academy."

"What group was that?"

"Never you mind." Blood said quickly, waving a dismissive hand. "They're in the past. Now, let me tell you of my glorious re-awakening…"

/

_Raven…_

The voice came to her deep in her sleep. She did her best to ignore it.

_Raven…_

More insistent now. Couldn't he wait 'til morning?

"_Raven?"_

Go away… go away… go away, damn it all…

"Raven?"

Too late. The state had been broken.

Groaning loudly, Raven removed herself from her bed and went to the cabin's door. She yanked it open, revealing Gar in mid-knock, his hair sticking up from his own pillow.

"Uh… hi."

"It is three in the morning, Gar." She hissed through gritted teeth, stressing each word. "What could you possibly want?"

Gar lowered his arm. "Um. It's hard to explain. Can I come in?"

Exhaling loudly, Raven moved to the side and allowed him to enter. Like her, he was clad in the simple pajamas Star had packed, except that his were blue as opposed to her black garb.

He moved across the room and sat on her bed, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She grudgingly shut the door and did as he requested.

Once seated, she looked at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "So, what's the matter?"

He chuckled, staring at the floor. "Girl troubles."

Raven rolled her eyes. "No kidding. Terra?"

Gar shook his head.

"Then who?"

Without a word, he turned his eyes to hers. Even through a mind still half clouded in sleep, she could read those eyes perfectly.

He wanted her.

Seconds passed.

Raven threw up her palms. "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up there. What exactly is that look supposed to mean?"

"You're the empath. You tell me." He was moving closer now.

He was right. She could practically reach out and touch the lust leaking from Gar's aura. "Gar, listen. You're confused and… and… and you're upset…"

"No, I'm not. I'm really not. Everything's very clear all of a sudden. I know you used to like me, Raven."

"Wh…yes, but the key words are 'used to,' Gar."

He was uncomfortably close now.

"Well, what if I still like you?"

She could feel his breath on her lips.

"But… Terra…"

"Forget Terra." He whispered, capturing her lips with his.

She resisted briefly, stiffening in shock, then gave in. So… this is what a kiss felt like. It was just as she'd always imagined. Soft and warm and… amazing. She felt his arms encircle her, and in response she wrapped her own around his neck, drawing him deeper into the embrace. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth, reaching impossibly far to the back of her throat. She felt one his hands begin to grope her chest roughly.

A little too roughly.

"Gar… Gar, stop…" She whispered, breaking free of his lips. "Aren't we going a little fast?" He ignored her. Instead, he immediately latched onto her neck, sucking hard and biting the tender flesh there. "Gar!" She hissed in pain, trying to pull his head away. "Gar… GAR, STOP IT! NOW!"

"What's that about Gar?"

The voice made her eyes flash open in shock. She forced the head away from her neck with all of her strength, tugging on hair that was no longer green but jet black.

Dick smiled up at her.

"What's the matter? Am I so bad that you're pretending I'm someone else?"

Raven gasped and fell off the bed, crawling for the door. The carpet seemed to stretch on forever before her.

"Oh, Raven…"

Raven turned to see that the figure was now Star, but the wicked smile on her face was more befitting of her sister.

"Were you so desperate for contact that you even fantasized about me?"

Before her eyes, the _thing _shifted once more.

"Or me?" The icy cold voice of Slade pierced her eardrums.

Her mind breaking, she averted her eyes and resumed her crawling journey for the door.

The Slade _thing_ started to laugh; a high, cold sound, that slowly deepened until it became a deep echo in her soul. She wanted to turn, to see what could possibly make such an awful sound, but she wouldn't allow herself to. She couldn't allow herself to.

"_Whether you look upon me or not is of little consequence to me, Azarian. I know you are coming… and I eagerly await your arrival."_

Raven's eyes flashed open as her breath hitched in her throat, threatening to choke her. She fell off of her bed to her knees, clutching at her sealed throat. Her vision began to blur as her lungs screamed for oxygen that was not coming. At long last, her throat began to loosen, and she swallowed the air greedily until her breathing had returned to normal.

Once recovered, she stood and looked in the mirror. The shadows around her eyes were getting darker, just like with the others. The nightmares they were all having were getting stronger and more frequent.

It was a sign.

The stars were moving into their positions.

R'lyeah was rising.

/

"Once I was incarcerated after my defeat at the hands of the Titans, I merely looked forward to spending the rest of my days in quiet solitude in my cell. That was until my Master came for me… and showed me the path to his return."

"Star?"

Blood nodded. "I saw it all in a dream. Countless eons ago, while on their way to Earth, the Great Old Ones came across a primitive planet populated with undeveloped feline-like creatures. They set about spreading their genetic code amongst them in hopes of creating a new form of life. A superior form of life. However, before they could get very far along, the planet's guardian, a god-like creature called X'hal, forced them away and to continue their journey to Earth. The clashing energies of the Great Old Ones and X'hal caused a chain reaction that kick-started the species' evolution. That planet was Tameran."

"So, how is Star the key if the Great Old Ones failed?"

"Ah, but you misheard me. I said they didn't get very far along. One strand of DNA was successfully converted, and it was carried through one blood-line. The royal blood-line."

"God…" Terra moaned, catching her face in her hands.

"Dread Cthulhu told me that I was to lure the Princess of Tameran to R'lyeah. Once there, he will imbue me with his essence and through me he will use her to create the next God. Once it is born, the Great Old Ones themselves will be mere children in comparison. Think of it! The most powerful beings in existence and they would be CHILDREN!"

Terra looked up at him sadly. "Blood…Sebastian…"

That gave him pause.

"Sebastian, think of your family. Your people. They were destroyed by this. They made you kill your own son. Why are you going through with what they wanted?"

He looked down at her sadly. "Don't you understand yet, child?" She kneeled and took her chin in his hand. "This is all I have left."

He turned and walked away, saying over his shoulder as he went, "You _will _understand… once you too have lost everything." He stopped at the door's arch. "Once I have served my purpose, I shall cast my eyes upon Dread Cthulhu… and I will lose the sanity that has permitted me to remember the blood-drained body of my Helena… and the feel of the blade as it pierced my son's heart."

He left, leaving Terra alone to think about what had been said.

/

Standing in the wheel-house, the man called David scanned the horizon with the enhanced vision Blood had imbued him with.

He saw something and froze.

A ripple in the water another forty miles off.

And from the center of the ripple… the tip of a rock had begun to rise.

/

Author's Note: Oh snap, things are getting serious now.

The hard part of this chapter was to humanize Blood and give him a proper motivation. See, he doesn't necessarily want the Great Old Ones unleashed. He wants his mind shattered so he won't have to deal with the pain of losing his family anymore.

I'm really hoping that Raven scene came off as great as I envisioned it.

Pre-emptive warning! The next chapter contains SERIOUS LEMON CONTENT. Fairly warned be ye, prunes.

In the next installment, two Titans finally succumb to their feelings… and Slade's darkest secret about Terra is revealed. Will Gar be able to forgive his ally of this atrocity?

NEXT CHAPTER: Collide

R'lyeah is Rising…

Oh, and don't forget! A little review never hurt anybody.


	3. Chapter 2: Collide

Author's Note: Re-Uploaded this chapter because I saw some edits I wanted to make. And to my readers, the next chapter will be up in a few days. It's really long, and I've been caught up in my Halloween festivities.

Original Starts Here:

I'd love to say that this chapter took so long because I was perfecting it, but the sad truth is that my computer crashed, losing the original and I had to start from scratch. Sorry.

But don't you guys worry. Now, how 'bout some feedback.

Zoraa: Thanks for the praise. I mean that.

Azlarok Tolkien: What can I say, you are my most ardent supporter and I thank you for it. Unfortunately, the 'Helena' line was not a My Chemical Romance reference. I just thought it was a cool sounding name.

Blake212: Addicted, huh? Mission accomplished. Glad you're enjoying the story.

Before we kick this baby off, it's time for a…

SEVERE LEMON WARNING! This chapter includes Major Lemon Content™. If you are offended by written depictions of consensual sex, or are under the age of 18, please skip the section. On the flip side of the coin, if you're looking for Penthouse Letters type stuff, look elsewhere. This scene is more about the thoughts and emotions that come with having sex. There is no 'dirty talk.' On a final note, the ages of both parties involved in the lemon content are seventeen years old, which is legal in certain states. END LEMON WARNING!

That ought to about cover it. Now, let's begin.

/

Chapter 2

/

Collide

/

"This _sucks."_

"Not disagreeing with you."

With an exaggerated sigh, Gar reclined in the only chair in the wheel-house, crossing his arms behind his head. In front of him, Slade continued to make minor calculations and corrections to the auto-pilot. Gar had come up to the wheel-house, hoping that Slade would make for more interesting conversation than the others.

It seemed his search would be in vain.

It fourth day at sea was nearly half over. Twice now, they had spotted the _Romano's Revenge_ in the distance, but had pulled back before they were seen. According to Raven, Blood still had no idea how close they were.

Gar caught his reflection in the window and took in the bags under his eyes. He, like the others, hadn't been getting much sleep the past few days. It seemed that the closer they drew to R'lyeah, the more open their collective psyche became to Cthulhu's mental attacks. They'd all taken to dealing with the stress as best they could. Dick and Star had been avoiding each other, always wandering the ship at random. Raven barely left her cabin… but that was normal. Slade spent every waking hour working up strategies and tinkering with equipment.

As for Gar, he'd been trying to carry on a conversation that lasted longer than two minutes.

He had not been successful so far.

After a few more minutes of Slade-watching, Gar stood and headed for the door, deciding to head back down to the ship's work-out room. He was two steps from the exit when a thought came to him. Something that had been nagging his mind for the past few days.

"Slade."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you were explaining all the stuff about your plans? Behind the scenes, and all that?"

"Yes… why?"

"You said something about Terra. Something about not anticipating the effect your training would have on her." He said, turning back to face Slade.

Slade froze in his actions momentarily then returned to his work. "What about it?"

"What did you mean?"

"Does it matter?"

Slade's attitude was starting to rub Gar the wrong way. "I think it does."

Without turning, Slade motioned to the chair. "If you intend to question me, would you care to resume sitting?"

Gar returned to the seat and leaned forward. "I'm all ears."

Slade made a final change to the system and stood. He turned, revealing his worn out face to Gar. "Will it really make any difference?"

Gar was silent, only narrowing his eyes.

Slade shook his head and leaned on the wheel. "Very well. Have it your way. Do you remember the night in the carnival?"

"Yeah."

"That night, you did something totally against what I had projected for Project: Betrayal. I had always marked you as the most forgiving member of the team, but that night you turned on Terra and left her to me. To her, that moment when you turned your back… that, Gar, was a greater act of betrayal than anything she had done."

Gar averted his eyes. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that." He muttered sarcastically.

"You asked the question, so I'm telling you everything. Or would you rather I stopped?"

After a few moments, Gar motioned for Slade to continue.

"Once we'd returned to my base, she immediately wanted to resume her training. I'd never seen her that way Gar… and neither had you. She was like a woman possessed from that moment on…"

_/_

_Having traded in his armor for his much looser and more comfortable training clothes, Slade watched as Terra, in similar attire, brutally attacked the sand-bag hanging from the ceiling. She rained down a series of lightning fast blows on it, causing rips to appear in the thick fabric. Sweat dripped from her face as she exerted herself far more than usual, finishing her physical attack with an upper-cut that sent the bag swinging towards the ceiling._

"_Excellent, my apprentice…" Slade began but cut himself off when he saw that Terra wasn't quite through yet._

_As the bag came swinging back, a golden glow came from Terra's eyes and she raised her hands before her. Slade watched as the training area's floor cracked and broke before the geomancer's will, pushed aside as she called to the earth beneath. Just as the bag completed it's sure to be painful journey with her frail form, Terra raised her arms over her head with a cry of pure, unadulterated fury. The revealed earth instantly shifted into a spike that pierced through the bag a split second before it connected._

_The room got very still, save for the sound of Terra's heavy breathing. Finally, she inhaled deeply, spat on the bag, and raised her hand once more. The spike continued its journey to the ceiling, completely shredding the bag in two._

_Terra fell to a knee, the glow fading and leaving only her normal blue eyes._

_Impressed, Slade walked towards her. "Well done. But tell me; was it really necessary to destroy the training room in the process?"_

_Embarrassed, she looked away. "I'm sorry, Master. I…"_

"_You lost control. Under different circumstances you would be punished, but in this case I know why you lost your focus." When she said nothing, he continued, pushing some spare sand with the toe of his boot. "I saw your spit; saw the fury in your eyes. It wasn't the bag you were attacking, was it?"_

_Terra's fists clenched and she stood. "He abandoned me. I saved his life… and he abandoned me."_

"_What did you expect, child?"_

"_I expected him to understand why I had done it. I expected him to know that some sacrifices must be made."_

"_He's a hero, Terra. Their kind only believes in sacrifice if there's glory involved."_

_Terra looked up at him. "I don't think I understand."_

"_Think back, apprentice. Every time a hero commits a sacrifice, the people idolize them for it. They claim they will give all for the greater good, but really all their doing it for is the chance to be remembered. The chance to be enshrined forever in some 'Hall of Justice, ' or some other nonsense."_

"_I… I never looked at it that way."_

_Slade smiled beneath his soft training mask. "Not many do. In Beast Boy's case, I'm sure that he was upset that his comrades were going to get all the glory… leaving only the public's pity for him."_

_Terra's eyes narrowed as she knelt in the sand once more. "I take it the others survived, then?"_

_Slade nodded. "Indeed."_

_She looked up at him and smiled darkly, without humor. "Good. That just means I get to take them out myself."_

_There was something about that smile, that wicked glint in her eye that made Slade feel something he hadn't felt in years. Not since Adeline… He turned away from her and made for the door. "That will be all for tonight. You may clean up your mess in the morning."_

"_Master?" _

_That voice… "Yes, apprentice?"_

"_I want Ga… I want Beast Boy to suffer."_

"_Suffer? How so?"_

"_By giving what was his to another."_

_He detected the presence of another behind him and he turned quickly, ready for anything… except for what he saw before him now._

_Terra had snuck up behind him, using the stealth techniques he'd taught her against him. She was looking up at him now, and Slade knew what she wanted._

_He couldn't believe how he'd never noticed the natural beauty about her. Her curves were just beginning to come in, and her lips, now slightly open, were smooth and flawless, just like the rest of her skin. In a few years, she would be an absolute vision. But it was her eyes that caught him. He'd never seen how they seemed to sparkle as if from within. He saw so many things floating just beneath the surface. Rage, uncertainty…_

_Desire._

_Desire for vengeance._

_Desire for him._

_Slade could almost feel himself falling into those eyes. He could hardly feel the small hand tugging at his mask, pulling it up so that young lips could secure his own in their first, inexperienced kiss…_

_/_

Gar was out of his seat so fast that Slade had no time to react. In seconds, he was pinned against the wall, Gar's forearm across his throat. Despite the murderous rage in the teen's eyes, he forced a bitter smile.

"You actually surprised me. I must be getting old."

"Shut up!" Gar yelled, forcing more pressure on Slade's throat. "Why would you lie about something like that?"

"That's not the first time you've accused me of lying, and I wasn't that time either, was I?"

"I KNOW YOU'RE LYING! When me and Terra… when we… she had never..."

"You misunderstand. I never made love to her, Gar."

"But you said…"

"You didn't let me finish. I never made love to her. I taught her many intimate things, took her right to the edge, but I never took her all the way."

"You didn't?"

"No. But she wanted me to. That was… that was to be her reward for killing all of you. That's what I made her believe."

It was all suddenly making sense…

"_Where did you learn to use your tongue like that?"_

"_Don't worry about it…"_

Gar felt the rage surge through him… awakening something inside of him.

Slade watched as Gar's eyes changed. They shifted somehow, became more bestial…

Gar felt his muscles growing, shifting beneath his skin. He could feel his teeth sharpening one by one, and a deep, guttural growl came from his throat.

'_Kill him…'_ A voice whispered in his mind.

"NO!"

Slade's feet hit the floor as Gar dropped him and backed away, holding his head in both hands as the change reversed. Slade rubbed his sore, already healing larynx. "Well, that was new."

Gar said nothing.

"I take it the others don't know about that little rage problem you have, do they?"

Silence.

"In any case, I suppose Terra's powers aren't the only ones that can be hard to control…"

"Shut up."

Slade looked at him. "What?"

"I said shut up." He was heading for the door again. "You've lost the right to talk about her. And the right to talk to me. When this is over, and Terra's safe, you and I are going to have it out. No team-mates, no costumes, and no weapons. And next time," He turned his head, allowing Slade to see one glaring eye. "Next time, I won't hold back the beast inside me."

"Fair enough." Slade called after him, but he was already gone. Slade returned to the console, continued his work, and wondered if what he'd just done counted as confession for his soul.

If he wasn't going to make it back, he wanted the worst of his sins forgiven…

No, none of that. He _was_ going to make it back. He would save the world…

…and then he would deal with the wrath of a scorned heart.

/

It just… happened.

It was inevitable, they thought later, that something like this would occur. They'd known that from the beginning, which was why they'd been avoiding each other like the plague. If they could just manage to stay away from each other, maybe the feelings would pass.

But absence, as they say, makes the heart fonder.

For four agonizingly long days, they'd put up with their respective pains and longings, until at last they were both at a boiling point. Something was going to happen, whether they liked it or not.

Star had just left the community bathroom, having been in a cold shower for the better part of an hour trying to cool the raging lust in her heart. As she had come to understand during her time on Earth, most humans were uncomfortable with the unclothed form. So, as she made the short trek from the bathroom to her cabin, she wrapped a lone towel around her well-built form.

Dick had just shaken off a brief, though thankfully nightmare free dozing session, and was leaving his cabin to take a shower to wake himself up. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed Gar's sunglasses and slid them on.

Just as he opened his cabin door, Star opened her own, directly across the small hall-way.

Time stood still.

Dick, now fully awake, gazed in awe at the vision before him. Her skin was as beautiful as he remembered, and he hadn't seen this much of it since the first and last time he and Star had…

It was too much for Star. Already is a near frenzied state of heat from just being near him, the sudden sight of him appearing right there was driving her mad. She could feel the breath hitch in her chest as she tried to focus on a part of him that wouldn't distract her. His hair, perhaps. The way it was tousled from the pillows, the way it had been after that one night…

They both stood still, each waiting for the other to make the first move, to say the first word.

No words were spoken; no words were needed.

They moved together, in the same instant, and collided in the center of the hall, mashing their bodies together frantically, their lips merging into one.

Star's towel fell to the floor, forgotten, as she wrapped her arms round his neck, tangling her hands in his hair.

Dick's own arms wrapped around her waist, pulling tighter as her mouth opened and her tongue invaded his mouth. God, she even _tasted_ the same…

One body, they stumbled back into Star's room, Dick's glasses getting knocked off in the process. He just had the presence of mind to close the door before passion once more enflamed his brain.

Her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, desperately pulling over his head, but breaking the kiss in the process. Before she could catch them once more, they found their way to the sensitive skin of her throat, planting soft kisses. While her mind was occupied with the tender affections being lavished on her neck, she felt his hands trail downward from her waist to her back-end, clutching and massaging the firm muscle they found there. She voiced her approval s her heart began to beat even faster.

Star's soft moans only urged Dick onward. He felt her hands push hard on the top of his head, pleading with him to head further south. Dick obliged, reveling in her taste and her scent. His lips found first her orange swell of a bosom, then the pointed darker orange nipples. He attacked them, biting them harder than he meant, but her hiss signaled her approval.

True, it was rough. But it was what they needed.

Star's hands left Dick's hair and grabbed at his pants, ripping them off without a second thought. His boxers quickly followed, and she reveled in the feel of his hardness pressing against her thighs. She felt him starting to continue downwards towards her already sopping nether-lips. She felt torn. As fun as that sounded, she needed him inside her right _now_. She grabbed his hair again and pulled him back up to eye-level in a single hard tug. She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

As they stood there, holding each other and panting, they were transported back to that night so many years ago. That night of nervous, fumbling hands and the night of passion and pain. That night where two had become one… not knowing that just days later, they would be torn asunder by the tragic death of a friend.

For three long years, this has been building. Each had tried to forget the other in the arms of strangers and friends. Still, inevitably, they were drawn back together once more.

Star's lips touch his as tenderly as they could, transmitting all of her love in that single action. He returned it in full.

As the embrace once again became heated, Star felt her back shoved roughly against the wall and his hands slide down and cup her rear. She obligingly wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to support her using only the wall and his own strength. She took a hand from his face and reached down between them, grasping his member and positioning it towards…

Bliss.

So monumental was the moment of joining for the pair that they froze once more, unable to move a muscle. They simply reveled in the feel of the other, the feel of being joined. When movement came at last, it was frenzied and rough. Sweat poured from their bodies from the exertion of their love-making, running down in little rivers to puddle on the floor. They kept their moans and cries muted, doing their best not to disturb the others.

This was their moment and theirs alone.

Star pried her lips from Dick's to stare into his focused eyes. His teeth were bared with the dual efforts of their copulation and his holding her up, his face a mask of concentration. She gazed into his eyes, doing her best to read them, but her pleasure-wracked brain was having none of it. Instead, she tried to speak. "Dick…" All too soon, she felt her climax rapidly approaching. She added her own thrusts to his, creating a wet, slapping sound in the cabin.

Dick couldn't hold on any longer. The heat and wetness of the act was breaking down his will. Finally, he could hold on no longer. He pushed as deep into her as he possibly could, drawing a gasp from her as he hit that most tender of spots. She bit into his shoulder to stifle her cry, bringing her face next to his. As he felt her inner walls clench, he came with a choked moan and a single word.

"Kori'andar…"

It all came together in a perfect storm for Star. Dick hitting her g-spot… the warm feeling of his seed spilling inside her… and that word. She came, biting deeper into his shoulder. Her nails dug into his back, trying futilely to pull him into her even further. As the wave subsided, she released her death grip on him and slowly opened her eyes.

They stared at each other, breathing heavily, until Dick's legs gave out from under him. They were saved by the painful fall by Star's levitation, which carried them to Star's bed. They stayed staring at each other for they didn't know how long. The last thing either of them saw before sleep took them was the other's face.

Each bore the same look of confusion.

There had been something strange about this coupling. Something important.

They could feel it.

It had just… happened.

/

Once Raven was sure they were finished, she made her way out of her cabin and began her inspection of the hall-way. She quickly picked up Star's towel and tossed it into a nearby hamper. She did a final sweep of the area… and saw the glasses. She knelt and picked them up, sampling some of Gar's psychic residue. It brought many feelings to her; pride, love, and happiness. There was another, though.

Anger.

And it was growing stronger.

She heard the foot-steps and stood quickly just as Gar turned the corner.

He froze when he saw her. His eyes drifted down to the glasses in her hand, then to the door beside her. He put the pieces together. "Dick won't need those anymore?"

Raven shook her head and handed the glasses to him, careful not to touch his skin. "How far out are we?"

Gar shrugged as he headed for his cabin.

That rage… it wasn't coming from the glasses.

"Gar, are you alright?"

He opened his door and stopped, tapping his fingers on the rim of the entry-way. "You know, Raven, I don't know if I'm alright or not anymore."

"If you ever need someone to talk to…"

But he was gone, the door closing behind him.

Surrounded by silence once more, Raven returned to her cabin.

/

A storm was gathering.

Slade watched the clouds swirl and the waves beginning to pick up as the wind grew in strength. He hadn't left the wheel-house all day, and probably wouldn't have eaten had it not been for Raven bringing him a sandwich. The ship's clock said it was close to five in the afternoon, but the sun was already obscured by the darkened clouds.

Lightning flashed, illuminating something on the horizon.

Something that should not have been there.

Suddenly energized, Slade jumped to the controls and checked the coordinates.

They were less than a click away from their destination.

He flicked a nearby switch, activating the ship's intercom. "Attention; everyone. We've arrived a little behind schedule. If you want to slip on your uniforms, now's the time."

A pool of dark energy appeared next to him allowing Raven to rise into the wheel-house. "I felt it…"

"I know."

They gazed in awe and fear at the island they were rapidly approaching. Enormous spires of stone jutted out at impossible angles, betraying its inhuman design. Barnacles clung to it, as did various deep sea life that had been forcibly pulled to the surface with it. Waves crashed on the shore, water vanishing into alcoves that were not visible to the naked eye.

R'lyeah had risen.

And a lone barge floated off-shore.

"We're too late…"

"No." Slade replied, reaching for his mask. "Not yet we're not."

/

Author's Note: Man, never thought we'd actually reach R'lyeah.

In what is sure to become the most controversial element of the story, yes Slade and Terra had a consensual, non-intercourse involved affair. I am an unabashed closet Slerra shipper, and this was my little nod to that (even though I ship BB/Terra way more).

Anyone else seeing the correlation with Gar's 'anger problem' and Terra's dream? Hmmmm….

You all have no idea how long I've waited to put the line 'No words were spoken. No words were needed.' Into a fic.

Dick and Star's interlude is considerably shorter and less graphic than 'The Call: Part 1's' Gar/Terra scene. I tried to get across the feelings of desperation and the frenzied nature of the act as best I could. Plus, that's a major plot point in things to come.

Gar's trust in Terra has been shaken… what will this mean for the coming battle?

Well, that's that I think.

And for those that are impatient, please remember one thing; I write for you.

Next Chapter: 'Battle on the Island of Madness.'

Good and evil clash, prophecies are fulfilled… and someone will die.

So until next time, remember; a little review never hurt anybody.


	4. Chpt 3: Battle on the Island of Madness

Author's Note: Well, everyone. Class is back in session. I hope most of you missed your Professor during this unusually long holiday break.

It has certainly been a LONG time since I posted a chapter, huh? I'd like to say it was because I was banging out the kinks in the chapter, but the sad truth is that;

1. My job has moved into 12 hour shifts.

2. I got married.

3. I'm working on a new web-series.

So there's that. But I'm back and I'm still going. At this rate, this might be finished one year to the day I started it.

With that being said, let's check out some reviews…

Azlarok Tolkien: Another glowing review from my most loyal reader. That's really the hardest part; keeping everyone in character.

Red Phoenix Star: That's an excellent point on Gar, and I'm glad someone is noticing that particular journey Gar's going on. The whole point of this series of fics is to take Gar to the next level. He has what it takes to be the leader. He just needs a little push in the right direction.

Kalynshea: Glad you found the story (tell your friends!) and I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

So, with all that said, let's dive right back in.

/

Chapter 3

/

Battle on the Island of Madness

/

"_Let me down!_"

"Not a chance."

Terra continued to struggle as Blood hoisted her on his shoulder and headed down the ramp towards R'lyeah's shore. Her wrists and legs were once again bound to keep her from using her powers before it was time, but that didn't stop her from wriggling with all of her might.

Once on dry land, Blood turned back and looked up at David, standing on deck. "You will remain here until I send further word. Understand?"

David nodded slowly.

Blood began to smile, but Terra managed to bend her back enough to allow her foot to catch him solidly in the face. Instead of smiling, he growled in barely restrained rage, adjusted his grip on her, and began to head further inland, towards the dead center of the island.

As he walked, the massive stones around him became more clear, revealing themselves as roughly hewn buildings, no doubt the lodgings of the first members and slaves of the Cthulhu Cult. He peered into several doors and windows, trying to ascertain what lay within, but the impossible angles seemed to swallow all surviving light. Even more, the storm over-head was growing in strength, almost pitching their surroundings into a night-like darkness.

A shame, since the art inside would be worth the journey alone.

The path steadily became more and more steep, and soon Blood was panting from Terra's wiggling weight on his upper body. When at last the ground seemed to level out slightly, he stopped and dropped the girl to the damp ground unceremoniously.

The fall knocked the air from Terra's lungs, and she quickly flipped herself around, keeping her full attention on Blood. Her eyes grew as he reached into his robes and pulled out a long and cruel dagger. He advanced on her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable…

The pressure on her legs vanished, and she peeked out of one closed lid to confirm that her leg bindings had been severed.

"Before you get any bright ideas…" Blood hissed, dropping the dagger and grabbing her arm, "I have something to show you."

Terra felt his steely grip as he pulled her roughly to her feet, pointing her down to where the _Romano's Revenge_ was anchored on the shore. They were much higher than she had thought, though that might have been a trick of the island. David hadn't moved an inch from where they'd left him.

"DAVID!" Blood yelled over the now howling wind.

David obediently looked up.

"I'M AFRAID YOUR SERVICES WILL NO LONGER BE NECESSARY!"

Before Terra could react, Blood's eyes flashed crimson and the boat's dozens of oil drums broke in half, dousing the deck. Blood's dagger floated before her face, held aloft by Blood's telekinesis. He grabbed it with his free hand and flooded it with the electrical powers he'd taken from Bumblebee. Once it was glowing white-hot with power, he reared back at hurled it straight at the boat.

David's face didn't change as the missile streaked towards him.

Terra screamed at the blinding flash and wave of heat that accompanied the destruction of the _Romano's Revenge_. The flames covered the entire surface in the blink of an eye… and reached the engines in a matter of seconds. David could not be seen in the bright light. The boat suddenly exploded in a hail of shrapnel that narrowly missed the pair of spectators. Water flooded the remains and, in just ninety seconds, the entire thing slipped under the sea, leaving only a few flames floating on the surface and a tower of smoke rising into the storm.

Terra turned angrily to Blood. "That's just great! Now, how are we supposed to…" It came back to her before the sentence was even finished.

_"Once I have served my purpose, I shall cast my eyes upon Dread Cthulhu… and I will lose the sanity that has permitted me to remember the blood-drained body of my Helena… and the feel of the blade as it pierced my son's heart."_

"You're not leaving, are you?"

Blood smirked at her. "No. No _we _are not leaving."

Shaken by the re-affirmed knowledge that her life was soon to end, Terra barely protested as Blood pulled her along the path.

'Gar… Star… wherever you are… please be safe…'

/

Clad in his uniform once more, Gar looked across the rolling waves at R'lyeah, lit now only by the occasional flash of lightning.

They'd all seen the explosion, but Raven had confirmed that both Terra and Blood were still alive. She stood next to him now, along with Dick and Star, also in their respective uniforms. Slade soon joined them on the deck, making adjustments to his armor and holding his mask in his hand.

"So… what's next?" Gar asked, ignoring the rush of anger he felt at seeing Slade's mask again.

"You all need to get over there, and fast."

"And you?" Star asked.

Slade's grim smile vanished beneath his mask as it locked into place. "I don't really care for being flown; too many chances to get dropped."

Gar glared at him. "So you're staying here?" His tone said it, even if his words didn't; _coward_.

"For the moment, yes. But I brought my own transportation just in case. It will take me a few minutes to get it running." He turned and addressed the entire team. "Blood will be heading for the center of the island, the highest point." He pointed out the distant tower of stone. "Get there and engage. I'll join you shortly. No matter what, you must not allow him to open that tomb." He looked at Gar directly. "_No matter what._ Understand?"

One by one, the team nodded.

Without another word, Star lifted into the air, extending her hand, which Dick held tightly. He nodded determinedly, and together they raced towards the island.

Raven pulled her hood over her head and quickly followed, trying to ignore the dual pains of Gar's boiling rage and R'lyeah's dark psychic pulse.

Slade turned to head back to the wheel-house to finish work on his machine. He had to hurry. The team would need all the help they could get at this point.

He never felt the pipe to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

He hit the ground hard and Gar dropped his weapon next to him. He kicked him once, and when there was no reaction, he turned to the island.

It would be so easy. Just push him overboard and be done with it…

No. Terra came first.

Gar morphed into an eagle and rushed after the others. First he would save Terra.

Then, Blood would die.

Then Slade.

Then anyone else who stood in his way.

/

It was all Terra could do to not lose her mind at the sight before her.

She and Blood had arrived at the island's center, it's highest point. Before them stood a tower of unfathomable height. So high was it, that the rolling storm clouds obscured the tip from sight. The entire surface was carved with primitive letters and illustrations of days long past. Crude human figures could be made out, chained, serving, and bowing before unthinkable monstrosities of realities undreamed of. Crabs and other crustaceans of varying sizes skittered lightly across the tower.

Terra started slightly when she realized they were standing before a massive stone door. Water was still leaking from the sealed portal.

Emblazoned on the surface was the tentacled visage of Cthulhu.

Terra's head began to pound from a sudden migraine, and she looked away from the stone as quickly as she could, casting her eyes instead on Blood.

He stared at the door with total reverence. He collapsed to his knees, not minding the mud now staining his white robes. Tears began to leak from his eyes, slowly at first, then in great rivers. "At last… my suffering shall end." He whispered to no one, his voice choking with emotion. He bowed his head, his medallion falling forward.

Terra fell to her knees beside him, grabbing his shoulder in her bound hands. "Sebastian, listen to me. You don't have to do this. I can get us out of here still. Just…" She stopped as he looked at her suddenly, his eyes locked in determination. The familiar maniacal smile appeared once more.

"They're here. Precisely on schedule."

"What…?"

"BLOOD!"

Terra looked up just as the team descended at once. The voice sounded like Dick's, but it came from a man in a uniform she didn't recognize. He was being carried by Star, and Raven was bringing up the rear.

There was no sign of Gar.

"Hello, princess." Blood muttered, running his tongue over his lips.

It all came in a rush; Blood's plan, Cthulhu's essence, Star's DNA, the children of a New Race of Gods…

"NO! STAR! GET AWAY! YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY!" Terra screamed, but the howling wind obscured her warnings.

Star tightened her grip on the Dick's wrist, spun once to give momentum, and let him fly. He shot at Blood with bullet speed, extending his foot for a kick.

Blood spun, casting off his over-robe and extending his palm in one smooth motion. A wave of red energy cut Dick off at the last second, causing him to land instead. Another wave blocked Star's incoming star-bolts, as well as a wave of darkness sent by Raven.

The three landed, bracing themselves for the conflict to come.

Terra ran at them. "No! You have to get out of here! It's a tra…" Her last words were cut off as Blood grabbed the back of her shirt and tossed her against the wall. Dazed, she could only look on as the team charged Blood all at once.

They never stood a chance.

Raven screamed in agony as Blood focused the island's emotions on her, forcing her to the ground where she lay, twitching and writhing.

Once again, Star's anger literally blinded her with emerald energy that fired from her eyes and hands at the same time. All it took was one electrically charged punch and she was down.

With the sound of metal sliding into place, Dick pulled out his fighting staff and swung it hard at Blood's face.

Blood simply caught it and charged it with enough electricity that Dick was knocked to the ground.

Whether it was the island's aura or their lack of sleep, the three former Titans were down in less than a minute. Before a second attack could even be considered, bonds of red energy surrounded them and bound them to each other.

Now Blood had four hostages instead of one.

Still smiling that maniac's smile, Blood moved towards the struggling trio and pulled Star apart from them, holding tightly to her arm. She struggled mightily until she looked into his eyes and saw the madness within.

Her moment's stillness was all he needed.

Star screamed as Blood bit deeply into her shoulder, drawing deeply of her alien blood. He felt the power coursing within her, as well as the ancient flavor of the Old One's DNA.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Dick cried, struggling valiantly with his bonds to no avail.

Ignoring his cries, Blood moved his hand down Star's chest, gripping one breast in his hand, groping it obscenely as he continued to drink. He felt his arousal growing. Soon, he would accept Dread Cthulhu within him… and mate with the alien girl he now held.

And from their union…

/

Terra watched with dazed eyes as Blood violated her best friend, too weak from the island's mental onslaught to do much else. She could feel her mind slipping away. Reality was re-shaping right in front of her. A bald eagle landed on her lap, pecking at her bonds with it's sharpened beak.

An eagle? This far out to sea? That was odd.

What made it odder was that it was green.

As her mind forced it's way back into rationality, the bird shifted before her eyes into the form of the man she loved. He finished ripping her bonds, kissed her lightly on the lips and ran at Blood.

Blood felt the surge of anger behind him and tossed Star to the side. He turned just in time to see the charging teen shift into a massive Tyrannosaurus Rex. It bellowed in rage and opened it's jaws wide for a killing bite.

With a cry of his own, Blood shifted into the first beast that came to mind. His robes ripped to shreds as he took to his new form; an ancient, gigantic, pale-white scorpion. Pincers as big as motor-cycles snapped menacingly. The tail, longer than a car, coiled in attack position, barbed at the end with a venomous stinger.

The two beasts clashed and rolled on the ground, snapping and biting at one another. Blood's tail shot out with whip-like speed, aiming deadly venom with every strike. Even in his gigantic state, Gar dodged each attack, biting towards every available area with enough force to crush a car. He got his chance as Blood over-shot a thrust of his tail. Without missing a beat, Gar bit down on the armored appendage as hard as he could. Even in his beast-form, Blood's cry of agony sounded oddly human.

Blood's concentration was broken.

The bonds holding Dick, Raven, and Star faded. Dick ran to Star's side as fast as he could. He knelt beside her, trying to help her to her feet. She gently shoved him away and simply nodded that she was alright. Already, the blood was clotting, blocking the injury in her neck.

Raven, her head still pounding from the mental assault, knelt beside Terra, checking her for wounds. "Are you alright?" She asked, rubbing her glowing hands over Terra's chafed wrists, healing to days-old wounds.

Terra nodded, watching Gar and Blood's battle intently. She had been shaken greatly. Gar had immediately chosen his T-Rex form. It was just like her dream…

Gar still had hold of Blood's tail, biting down harder even as Blood's pincers snapped at his torso, making small cuts on his scaly skin. He twisted his massive head side to side roughly, tearing through the layers of armor and skin, trying with all his might to rip the poisonous weapon away. Finally, with a pull that strained the muscles in his neck, he ripped off the tail and cast it aside. It landed a few feet away with a thud, still twitching slightly.

Blood shrieked in agony, instantly shifting back into his now unclothed human form. There was now a gaping hole where his right index finger had been. He panted heavily and looked up the green dinosaur now gazing intently at him. He read it's eyes and saw the story of it's rage and contempt.

It wanted to kill him in the worst way.

"Well… come on then." He panted. "Do it."

The villain's words shook Gar. It was not what he'd expected to hear. Hell, it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear Blood beg for his miserable life.

Blood cast his eyes quickly to the side, confirming his former tail's distance. "What are you waiting for?" He continued to stall for time. "Why don't you just eat me? Poetic justice for your friend Bumblebee."

Bee's name re-awakened Gar's anger and need to kill, but awakened something else at the same time. Wordlessly, he shifted back into his human form.

Blood grinned through the pain in his hand. "So, you want to finish me like a man?"

Gar shook his head. "No." He felt his heart-beat quickening, his blood racing. His muscles began to bulge through his uniform. His pupils dilated. His vision turned red as he looked at Blood. "I'm going to let the animal inside me rip you _limb…from…limb_."

In the split-second before Blood clapped his hands together, Gar remembered who else Blood had drank from.

A moment later, Blood had used Mas Y Menos' power to pull the stinger from his discarded tail and hold it to Gar's throat.

"First rule of killing, boy." Blood hissed, prodding Gar's jugular with the poison-tipped dagger. "Never hesitate."

/

"_TERRA!"_

The four teens looked to the sound of Blood's voice to find Gar in a life-threatening predicament. Dick made a move towards his belt, but Blood observed the move and thrust the needle slightly against Gar's skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy."

Reluctantly, each young hero stood down.

"Good." Blood grinned. He turned his attention back to his original hostage. "And now, my dear, it's simple; open the tomb… or he dies."

"You open that tomb and we're all dead, baby. Don't do it." Gar countered.

"Your death at the hands of Dread Cthulhu will be much faster than this poison that will liquidate his insides."

"Don't do it, Terra."

"_Silence._"

"Bite me."

"ENOUGH!" Terra's eyes lit for the first time in days, the loose rocks and gravel around her levitating obediently around her feet. She looked intently at both Blood and Gar, before finally settling her gaze on Blood. "Do I have your word you'll let him go?"

"TERRA, NO!"

A triumphant look in his eyes, Blood nodded.

Sadly, Terra looked back at Gar. "I'm sorry. I can't lose you."

Silently, she faced the door of the tomb.

Raven moved, throwing herself between Terra and the door. "NO! Terra, think about what you're doing!"

Terra stared through her at the door, raising her now glowing hands. "I have to do this…"

Raven's hands became coated in dark energy claws which she pointed in Terra's direction menacingly. "I _will_ kill you before I let you open that door."

Terra met Raven's gaze with as much determination she could muster. "For once, Raven. Trust me."

Raven hesitated. She could feel waves of emotion floating towards her, overwhelming the island's insanity. They were Terra's. Determination… strength… and something else.

A single word from Terra's mind broke through the island's attack and into Raven's brain.

_Plan._

Slowly, carefully, Raven lowered her hands and moved to the side.

With her out of the way, Terra raised her glowing hands once more.

The storm suddenly silenced as the air was filled with the sounds of stone grinding on stone. Sparks flew from the crack in the door as it slowly began to part. The creatures crawling upon it, as though sensing what was to come, frantically ran over each other in a futile attempt to escape.

The group watched in horror as the doors inched open slightly, a foul odor of age and decay reeking out. The air around them was suddenly sucked into the crack in the portal with vacuum force, forcing them all to brace themselves until it stopped. Beyond the small entrance, all they could see was endless darkness.

Gar forced his eyes away to look at Blood… and saw the mad-man's eyes focused entirely on the door.

"_Cthulhu ftagn…" _He whispered, tears in his eyes.

Not missing his chance, Gar morphed into a fly, buzzing away from Blood as quick as he could. Once with the others, he shifted back to his human form. "Terra!"

A sidelong glance confirmed Gar's safety, and Terra turned on Blood. With a cry of fury, she raised her arms over her head, pushing the ground beneath Blood upwards and launching him into the air.

Star and Dick didn't miss their chance either.

"This is for our friends!" Dick yelled, hurling an explosive with perfect aim.

"And this…" Star focused on Dick's explosive even as her skin crawled at the thought of Blood's touch on her chest. "…is for me!" She loosed the star-bolt.

Blood watched in transfixed confusion as the deadly combo raced towards him. 'No…' he thought. 'I was so close… Helena…Bastion…'

The two projectiles struck Blood at the same time and the explosions blinded the group with their ferocity, knocking them all onto their backs. The dust cleared quickly in the driving wind, revealing no trace of the last member of the Cult of Cthulhu.

"Is… is it over?" Dick asked, helping Star to her feet. This time she let him. Her neck was bleeding again.

"Not yet." Terra muttered, standing up and dusting herself off. She turned back to the wall and again gave in to the glow. "All I have to do is close this door, and…"

A sudden gale-force level blast of noxious air struck them all, once again blowing them all down. They skidded across the muddy surface, hanging on to any hold they could get to with all their might. It faded, leaving only a slight breeze and an awful smell. A sound like distant thunder could be heard.

"What was that?" Gar asked. "And what the hell is that smell?"

Raven shuddered at the sudden dark feeling of triumph coming from the door.. "Cthulhu."

Terra jumped to her feet and started to focus once again. "I know. That's why I'm trying to shut this door…"

"It's not that easy, apprentice."

They all looked up quickly to see Slade hovering overhead, suspended by a sort of jet-pack. He looked coldly at them through the single eye-hole in his mask.

"He is awake. And you just gave him his first breath of fresh air in almost a century."

/

The flesh on his chest blackened and burned, Blood lay among the rocks where he'd landed. He coughed heavily, pink chunks of flesh landing on his chin.

So, this is what he had come to. Broken, bleeding, and naked on the shore of the island his family had dreamed of for generations. There was no blood to drink, no chance to heal.

He was going to die.

'_Sebastian.'_

That voice. In his mind.

'_Come to me. Take your reward.'_

"Bless you, Dread Lord. Bless you for granting me, your unworthy servant, my absolution, my peace…" Slowly and painfully, Blood pulled himself to his feet and began to shamble up the rocky shore. His Master's presence was growing stronger.

Cthulhu was rising.

Blood found the strength to smile, cast his eyes upward… and froze.

A ghost stood before him.

"D…David?"

The youthful face of the captain of the destroyed ship looked down coldly upon his master. His clothes were un-singed. There wasn't a scratch on him. He didn't even appear to be _wet._

Blood saw his chance and projected his will. "Help me. My Master has risen, David, and I…"

"I am here representing your former masters, Blood."

It was the first time Blood had heard David speak. His voice was cold and deep, and sent a chill through Blood's bones. He couldn't read David's thoughts, couldn't enforce his will on his mind…

"No. You can't. But I can read yours, Blood. I'm doing the Great Old One a favor. You don't have a great track record with those you serve."

"Who are you…?"

"Who I am is not important, Sebastian Blood. Who I come in the name of is."

"I don't understand."

"I heard your little fairy tale to the girl. Funny how you neglected to mention the Dark Lord responsible for that prosperity. The Dark Lord your Blood Church was founded to worship. The Dark Lord you betrayed for your own needs."

The image came to Blood; the massive red demon with the four glaring eyes. "Trigon…"

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" David bellowed, flames spouting from his eyes. "If I were here in his name, you would be dead three times over by now." The flames seemed to melt his very _image_. His flesh and clothes began to flicker and fade as though they were…

…As though they were some sort of illusion.

"Then who do you serve?" Blood whispered, genuinely frightened though he knew not why.

"The man you served. He trusted you, Blood. He gave you a position of power, a place where you could mold the minds of young 'super-villains.' Yet you allowed a personal vendetta to cloud your judgment. He, and thus _we_, are very disappointed in you, Blood."

The illusion was almost fully faded now, revealing the red and black uniform Blood knew all too well. Blood began to tremble.

_He was one of them._

"Please… believe me. I was going to return…"

"Spare me your lies. You are a fool if you think I'd listen to a word you say now. I am here not as counsel, but as executioner."

The illusion was gone now, David's true form revealed. His burning red eyes flared from the mask covering his face. Long black hair flowed down to the nape of his neck. The form-fitting red shirt barely contained rippling muscles. The black pants were not nearly as constricting and seemed to fade in perfectly with the heavy black boots. Red-gloved hands were clenched tight in fists.

Blood recognized him… and felt the embarrassing wetness as he lost bowel control in fear.

"You…you're the one they call… the Devil."

"A rather droll code-name, but it serves it's purpose."

"So you are here in _his _name?"

"I am."

"Then why… why didn't you kill me days ago? Why did you allow me to get this close to achieving everything? Was that his will as well?"

Blood couldn't tell, but behind the mask he knew there was a smile. "No. That was my choice. I wanted you to get this far, Blood. I wanted you to get so close to your goal that you could taste it. Only then would your torment be greatest."

Blood began to weep openly.

"Pathetic. What he ever saw in you, even as a mere subordinate, I will never know."

"Please…" Blood choked out, falling to his knees, his hands clasped before him. "Please let me lay my eyes upon Dread Cthulhu. Let my memories and sanity be washed away by his greatness. I beg of you this one small mercy!"

"Your begging will get you nothing, Blood. You are a traitor, and as such your punishment shall be worthy of the deepest circle of Hell."

"No… no please, no…"

The Devil continued, his voice rising. "But you shall dream of the howling winds and harsh ice… for you shall have none. Instead, you will burn forever within the Flames of Torment themselves…"

"FORGIVE ME! IN THE NAME OF DREAD CTHULHU! IN THE NAME OF TRIGON THE TERRIBLE! IN THE NAME OF _GOD ALMIGHTY_! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME!"

"…Where the voices of the souls of your wife and son shall whisper in your ears unto the very end of time."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"The Society's will be done." The Devil whispered, pointing a single finger at the kneeling old man.

Blood screamed as his very flesh burst into flames. They burned through skin and bone quickly, but it felt as though his very soul were on fire. The last experience Brother Sebastian Blood had on this plane of existence was the one he'd be experiencing forevermore…

Torment.

As the last Cthulhu Cultist was reduced to ash, the man they called the Devil looked up towards the center of R'lyeah. "This isn't over, Titans…" He whispered. "The Society will be watching you closely."

Checking his pocket for the vial of blood he'd acquired from the unconscious man earlier, the Devil activated the locator on his belt. There was a flash of light… and he was gone.

The storm's winds carried the ashes of Brother Blood out to sea, leaving only the small pendant emblazoned with the image of Cthulhu.

/

Author's Note: Fare-thee well, Brother Blood. You served your purpose well.

Just some notes…

-Slade's character is going through a major arc in this story. Here's a man who's been told that he's _going_ _to die,_ yet he's doing his damndest to hold on to that dry wit of his.

-'Crude human figures could be made out, chained, serving, and bowing before unthinkable monstrosities of realities undreamed of.' This might just be my favorite sentence I've ever written.

- It took me a while to figure out what Blood would shift into. In the end, I figured a T-Rex against a Scorpion was a fight too sweet to pass up.

-Gar's getting closer and closer to releasing the Beast within…

-The little moment between Terra and Raven is an obvious call-back to 'Titan Rising.'

-Oops… Terra woke up Cthulhu. Her bad.

-Ah, the moment I'd been waiting to write for months. Blood was doomed from the beginning, you see. Now we know the name of the mysterious criminal organization I've been alluding to all this time (The Society) and one of the members ('David' a.k.a. the Devil). But what interest is there in the former Titans? And who's blood was captured?

-Honestly, I felt bad for Blood as he died.

So, there's that. I promise the next chapter will not take nearly as long (my new wife is an avid fan of my writing.)

Preview of Next Chapter; The former Titans have failed, and Cthulhu has risen one more. Escape seems to be the only option, but Cthulhu must be stopped. But how do you defeat a god? Some sacrifices must be made…

Next time; CTHULHU RISING.

So, until next time, remember; a little review never hurt anybody.


End file.
